


Mistletoe

by roonilbwazlib



Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompts, astoria and luna bffs for life, astoria drabbles, drastoria drabbles, instagram prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: Neville and Luna own a garden centre, because of course they do. Astoria won't buy flowers from anywhere else.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070555
Kudos: 9





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I love imagining Astoria making friends with characters we already know and love, and I think she and Luna would really hit it off!

“I’ve given you some extra mistletoe, but I have to warn you to watch out for Nargles,” Luna said seriously as she handed over a bunch of wintery blooms.

Astoria bit her lip as she smiled. She’d been getting her flowers from Lovelong’s ever since Luna and Neville had opened their garden centre after Hogwarts, and despite Luna’s oddities - or perhaps because of them - they’d become firm friends.

“I promise to keep my eyes peeled,” she replied sincerely, taking the beautiful bouquet and inhaling the delicious scent of snowdrops, jasmine and witch hazel.

Luna’s floristry was best described as whimsical, and criticized by some as being haphazard, but Astoria wouldn’t have any other flowers in the Manor. She loved how Luna gathered colours and smells and stems she’d never seen or heard of before, and it was always nice to know you were supporting a small business.

“What are you and Neville doing for Christmas?” Astoria asked, not being in any particular rush to get home. They hadn’t had anyone round lately as she hadn’t been feeling too well, and she missed the company.

“Neville’s Gran and my Dad are coming over for Christmas Eve, as that’s always more magical than the 25th itself,” Luna said dreamily. “Then on Christmas Day we’re going for a long walk, there’s a few local hedgerows we want to investigate.”

“Wonderful,” said Astoria, once again marvelling at the fact that Luna and Neville had found a kindred spirit in each other. Just like her and Draco really.

“What about you?” Luna asked. “You’ve not been feeling good lately, have you? I’m glad you’re better in time for the festivities.”

“How…?”

Astoria was taken aback. She was always extremely careful to keep her condition as private as possible, especially when she was unwell. She hated pity and couldn’t stand to be fussed over.

“Oh, I can just tell. Don’t worry though, no one else would be able to,” Luna reassured her.

Astoria was still surprised, but relieved; and she found that on reflection that she didn’t mind Luna knowing. Had she ever wanted or needed to tell someone other than Draco, that person probably would have been Luna. Her friend radiated an energy like no one else, and her unique outlook on life and death and everything in between was well placed to support Astoria in a way that she could cope with.

“Thank you,” she said softly, and Luna smiled. “We’re having a quiet one, just the three of us this year. Daphne is at her husband’s and Draco’s mum is still in France, so it’s worked out quite well.”

“That’s good,” said Luna. “The more of you there are around, the more the Nargles duplicate. They breed in company. So at least you won’t have an infestation.”

“That’s definitely a plus,” Astoria laughed. “Scorpius would probably try and adopt them all if that happened, he’s obsessed with animals at the moment. He even tried to hug one of the peacocks the other day.”

She grimaced, indicating that it hadn’t gone to plan and inviting Luna to share in the joke, but Luna just nodded.

“Well of course, peacocks don’t appreciate physical intimacy. Scorpius would have done better to show them something brightly coloured to gain their affection.”

Once again, Astoria bit back a laugh.

“Ah yes. That’ll be it. I’ll tell him for next time.”

“Don’t let him near the mistletoe either,” Luna added, “The berries are poisonous to humans. St Mungo’s have an antidote of course, but I don’t imagine you want to be in hospital for any reason over Christmas.”

“No,” said Astoria softly, shaking her head. “No we don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted by auror_craftquarters on instagram!


End file.
